


Garden of Purity

by awonderingpriestess



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Healers, Love, Past Character Death, Resurrection, Secret Relationship, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awonderingpriestess/pseuds/awonderingpriestess
Summary: The story of a village girl.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**_I sing this song to you my love, so you might remember me_ **

**_Remember my touch, my heartbeat as your lullaby, and remember that I love you so_ **

**_I sing this song to you, my child, as I let you go_ **

_**I don't want to do this but if I don't, I fear you'll be slain, my dear** _

**_I sing this song to you, my love, as I send you down the river flowing_ **

The mother kissed her daughters cheek and laid the baby in the basket, pushing it and watching it float down the river. "I love you." She whispered. As she watched it float into the mist, she was grabbed and dragged away to her death, along with her mate and entire village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years later...

The sound of drums being hit sounded through the air, the stomping of feet sounded, the rhythmic hum that sounded from the people around the fire filled the night air. A young red haired girl in a white dress danced, her dress flying like wings, her hair flying into the night sky as she twirled like the fire dancing in its pit. Her people hummed, chanted, sang their praise into the sky to the gods as she and some others danced. Her bare feet moved over the dirt and grass.   
She felt the power of her people surge through her veins, her body feeling warm, her blood boiling, her body moving even as her brain shut off due to the surge of power. She felt her people's power and the magic in the air. She threw her head back, exposing her neck to the air, her feet planted on the ground, and lifted her arms to the sky, imagining roots growing from her feet, and white light coming from all around her, warm, healing light, going down her body, clearing it of everything, and going down into the Earth.   
The music quieted, her senses calmed as her energy drained but she still felt that trickle of power in her blood, she lowered her arms and walked to her mother's side. Aurora was twelve years old now and the woman who had found her in a basket so many years ago had yet to tell her that her true people had been killed, that she wasn't the girls true mother... Aurora watched, her green eyes glowing in the dark light as the fire was put out, she watched her people as they went about their business, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the glowing green eyes of her mother and mentor.   
"Aurora, there's something you need to know. Follow me." The woman said. The young girl followed the woman into their hut, the healers hut, the woman had raised and taught the girl to follow in her footsteps. The woman sat down on her hammock and studied the girl. The woman was about to tell her that she was found in a basket so many years ago, she was about to shatter her world... Should she do it? Should she tell her precious Aurora about her true origins and maybe lose her forever? The woman fiddled with her own white dress, nervous, as she gazed at the girl she had come to see as her own daughter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora found out the truth.

Aurora looked at her mother's face, her pale skin seemed even paler, her eyes seemed nervous, worried...The girl stepped forward and embraced the woman. "It's alright, Mother. Tell me whatever you need to. I'll listen with an open heart and a judgement free mind." The girl said, the smell of jasmine filling her nose. Her mother always smelled that way, that was one of the first scents the girl remembered. The woman sighed, hugging the girl tightly before gently moving her to arms length, her hand on the girls small shoulder. "Aurora...I should have told you this earlier, I've just been afraid of losing you, I'm still afraid, but you deserve to know the truth. I'm not your biological mother, but regardless, I did raise you and I see you as the daughter I've always wanted. I found you in a basket as a baby, washed up on the river bank. It was dawn and the light hit your small face and you blinked opened those jewel beautiful eyes and looked right at me and laughed, reaching your small arms out to me. I knew then what I would call you, Aurora, since I found you at dawn and knew you would be the light in my life. I took you to the village and to the Chief, who granted you into our home. My sweet, sweet, Aurora, please don't hate me for telling you this." The woman said fearfully, her eyes glazed over in memory.   
The young girl stood there, her face blank of expression, then she smiled and hugged the woman. Kate smiled and hugged her back. Aurora sighed, pulling away, looking into the woman's eyes. "I can never hate you. You raised me and taught me all I know, thank you for taking me here all those years ago, Mother... Do you know who my birth mother was?" She asked. Kate nodded and stood, going over to a corner of the hut and picked up something large and covered with a cloth. "This is the basket I found you in, along with a note." Kate said, placing the basket in her hammock for the girl to see. Aurora stepped forward and uncovered it, it was a beautifully crafted one, dark and sturdy. She found a note, picked it up, and looked at Kate. The woman nodded the girl opened it.

_**To whoever finds her,** _

**_I'm sorry to do this, but if you find her please take care of her. She is the last of the our people...We will be killed soon, but I will make sure my daughter survives. She didn't do anything wrong, she's innocent in all of this. I just want her to live a long, happy life... Please give her that. If she ever reads this, this is to my child, I love you so much, your father and I love you with all our hearts. I wanted to run away with him and you but... He refused to leave his people. Your father is a proud and honorable man...I don't want to leave our people but...It breaks my heart to have to send you away. I don't want to. I wish there was another way, one where we all could be together...I have to go dear, the Chief is coming. I love you, stay strong, be safe, and always know we are with you._ **

_**-Eclair** _

Aurora blinked, her heart aching. She didn't know what to think or do. She stood there for the longest time, still as stone then laid the letter down, back in the basket her birth mother had put her in so many years ago then turned to Kate, who nodded. Aurora walked past her, out of the hut, out of the village and into the woods.


End file.
